After the End (Drarry)
by potterpup05
Summary: It's a new year - the eighth year. Harry is being hassled with new responsibilities. Draco starts to realise what he thought might not be true. They're both in completely different worlds, but unexpected events will force them to come together. All it takes is a Dream, a Truce and a Rumour.
1. Chapter 1 - Just A Dream?

After The End - Harry Potter (Drarry)

Chapter One - Just A Dream

Stumbling into a darkly lit room, Draco looked up to see who had written the mysterious note and scowled when he saw none other than Mr Potter himself.

"What do you want, Potter." Draco snarled.

Harry walked towards him with a mischievous look in his eyes. Pushing Draco up against the wall, he forced him to make direct eye contact.

"You." Harry said confidently, a smirk on his lips.

A dark blush spread over Draco's face Harry slowly wrapped his hand around him, snaking down into many places. Malfoy gulped, nervous but intrigued.

"Oh really?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were all about that Weasel girl."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "That's in the past. We broke up because neither of us was happy anymore." He stroked Draco's hair. "I'd be happy with you though."

"Oh really Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy, really."

Draco glanced down. Butterflies were fluttering and turning circles.

"Draco?"

"Yes? And since when was I Draco?"

"Always. But really… do… do you like me?" Harry pestered.

"Oh! Well… um...er…" Draco stammered.

"Shut up already and let me kiss you." Harry said roughly.

He pulled Draco in and-

"DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR ASS UP THIS SECOND!"

"Uggggh…" Draco slowly opened his eyes to wince when a bright light blinded him. "5 more seconds..!"

"No!" Pansy complained. "I've bee waiting for you to get up for the past 7 minutes so hurry up - before I hurt you!"

"Fine, fine." Draco grumbled.

~AT THE HALL~

As Draco ate his food he couldn't help but glance over at Potter. He was laughing with that stupid cute grin on his face-

What?! Potter wasn't CUTE! Draco sat back, confused and dazed. What did that dream mean though if he didn't like Potter..? But they're enemies! They could never be LOVERS, for Merlin's sakes - even though for some reason Draco couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about that...


	2. Chapter 2 - Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 2 - Expect the Unexpected

Harry briskly walked towards Potions. He needed to get there before Draco arrived! After all, he had promised both Ron and Hermione that it needed to end and after much procrastination, it would happen today. He still didn't understand why though, both of them hated Draco's guts, or at least they used to…

As he arrived at Potions, he saw Draco coming from the opposite direction - with Pansy. Great. He would have to ask to speak with him alone now...awkward.

Draco looked up to see Harry standing there, looking more than a little awkward. "Potter. Good to see that you've stayed relatively the same."

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Damn, was Malfoy going to make it this hard for him to do this?

"Oh, you know. Wait no - of course, you don't know! It doesn't help that staying the same means that your brain's still as puny as ever." Draco snickered while Pansy laughed hysterically, but silently.

Harry seethed. "Great. It's also good to see you're back at it again with the insults."

"Of course." Malfoy smirked.

Harry then turned to Pansy. This wasn't going to go well, they already had a bad start today. "Parkinson."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Potter."

"Could I please talk to Malfoy for a sec?" Harry asked, regretting everything already.

"Uh...yeah sure." Pansy shrugged.

"Alone?" Harry winced.

Pansy drew back, the expression of shock on her face. "Well blimey, Potter. Sure I guess…"

She turned away and waltzed into the classroom, leaving the two enemies.

Draco leaned against the wall, curious about what Mr Potter had to say. "Well, Potter? Class starts soon."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Harry shuddered a little. "Well, this wasn't my idea but...well...truce?"

For a few seconds, it seemed like a second was as long as a minute. Time passed so slowly as Harry watched Draco's face contort into weird and shocked expressions.

And then all of a sudden time was normal again.

"Us? A truce?! What makes you say THAT Potter?!" Draco blabbered.

Harry sighed. "Ron and Hermione. That's what."

Draco was even more flabbergasted. "They want us to have a truce?!"

"Precisely. Trust me Malfoy, I'm not thrilled about this either."

Draco scratched his head subconsciously. "Well...I mean sure I guess. I have nothing to lose so why not..?"

Harry shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, they only have one 'requirement' for us."

"Which is..?"

"To call each other by the first name." Harry said, the words feeling weird and unpleasant to say.

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "Oh ok then...I guess we'll do that?"

"Uh yeah ok then." Harry crossed his arms. "But for the meantime, maybe we should maybe go to class..?"

Draco leaned away from the wall. "Yeah. Sounds good. See you...Harry."

"Se you...Draco." Harry screwed up his face - it didn't feel right to say his first name. He never said his first name.

As Harry sat down and glanced over at Draco, he couldn't help but feel...relief? It was over. The bickering, the banter, the endless nights of staring up the roof thinking about him-

What?

Harry frowned. _I've never done that..?_ He thought. _Why did I think I did when I don't?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Everybody Wants The Unwanted

Chapter 3 - Everybody Wants the Unwanted

"Harry! Mate!" Harry turned around to see Ron running up to him, slightly out of breath. "Everybody's talking about you!"

"What? Why?" Harry scratched his head. What would they have to talk about? Unless…

Ron put his hand on a chair. "Well, you know when you made a truce with Draco?"

Harry sat down on a chair and nodded. Inside he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, what was it? "So what?"

Pulling a chair out, Ron sat down on the chair next to him and faced him. "Harry. Everyone thinks you and Draco are in a relationship."

Reeling, Harry gaped. "What?!"

Ron nodded. "It's true - and it's the whole big news. Harry, you should've waited until it was quieter for the truce thing!"

"Well yeah, I know that now, but how did this even happen? Neither of us even like guys!" Harry groaned.

Rolling his eyes, Ron gave him a you-idiot stare. "Are you kidding me Harry?! Everybody knows Draco is gay but you! Even I know you git, and that's saying something!"

Harry stared at him. "Wait, seriously? He's actually gay?"

"That's what I said!" Ron fought back the urge to slap some sense into the 'Golden' boy.

"Oh well ok then…" Harry trailed off as he saw Draco beckoning to him. "I got to go, Ron, I'll be back."

Ron sighed. "Ok then Harry, but be careful. Now the rumour's started it will grow or shrink according to your actions."

"I know Ron, but I actually have to go. See ya!" Harry walked over to Draco.

Draco. Perfect Draco, with his sleek hair and amazing body- wait. Again? _Harry. Get yourself together! You're straight! _

"Earth to Harry. Come on we need to get out of here." Harry blinked his eyes to see Draco waving a hand in front of his face.

"Right. Sorry." With that, they both strode out of the hall and went down the long corridors until they reached the Quidditch Pitch, where they sat on the stands.

"I'm assuming you already know about the rumour because of your ginger friend." Draco went straight to the point.

Harry nodded in conformation. "Yeah, he did tell me - and his name is Ron."

"Right. But anyway - what are we going to do? It can't go on forever." Draco nearly fell off the edge of his seat, he was so twitchy.

Shrugging, Harry looked away from Draco. For some reason, eye contact felt weird. "I was just planning to let it die out…"

"No!" Draco shrieked. "Word will spread to my parents by then Harry! They...they can't know I'm gay. They can't. They - no. They just can't."

Harry nodded. "Ok. We don't do that." He risked a glance over to Draco and saw he was on the verge of tears. "Hey, Draco, hey. It'll be ok, yeah?"

Draco looked over to see Harry smile supportively and he resisted the urge to kiss him there and then. "Yeah. It will."

This caused Harry to break into a grin, making Draco's heart flutter. "That's the attitude! Now come on, we might as well fly for a bit!"

Draco half smiled as he grabbed his broomstick. "Sounds good."

Up in the air and with the clouds, both boys finally felt free as they swooped around and laughed without judgement. Nobody was there to watch them as they talked like they never had before. It was an experience both of them would remember so clearly for all the right reasons.

"Boo!" Harry yelled.

Draco looked up to see Harry flying upside and couldn't help but burst into peals of laughter. Harry was so different than before. Before was one long string of insults, but now it was the beginning.

Hm. A beginning. That sounds nice. A beginning with Golden Boy Mr Potter himself.

"Hello, Mr Golden Boy! What are you doing up there?" Draco grinned.

Harry flipped himself the right way up and positioned himself so they flew side by side. "Mr Golden Boy huh?" He smirked.

"Well, yeah. Everyone calls you Golden Boy so why not Mr Golden Boy?" Draco counterfeited.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Sounds more professional. I like it. Very fitting."

It didn't take long until Draco couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Haha - you wish!"

"Oh yeah? So Mr Majesty Malfoy doesn't 'fit' you as much as Mr Malfoy?" Harry joked smiling in his eyes.

Draco shrugged, playing along. "Hmmm...I don't know Harry. That definitely suits me, don't get me wrong, but do you deserve a Mr?"

Harry pouted. "Says the person who said MR Golden Boy."

~BACK IN THEIR DORMS (NIGHT)~

When everyone was asleep, Draco pulled out his diary and sighed. Where did he start?

From the beginning. _That seems like a good place to start. _He thought.

_8/9/1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the end of the old era._

_It's weird being back as an eighth year, especially now there's not even that many of us. We do still have our common rooms as usual, and everything like that, but it's not the same._

_Nothing is the same recently. Today Harry and I made a truce. A truce! Like, who saw that coming? Not me._

_There's a bad thing though. Who am I kidding, there's always a bad thing._

_That bad thing is that now there is a rumour. People think me and Harry are dating now, and as amazing as that sounds my parents just can't find out. They have spies. I know they do. They must! How would they know so much otherwise? They wouldn't and they couldn't._

_But I'm ok with that. I'll be ok for now. I have Harry now._

_It's so surreal. I never thought it would happen. It's...made me realise that I do actually like him. All these years I've gone against myself have all lead me to this conclusion and I'm finally ok with it. I can finally accept it._

_I had a thought about all of this while we were flying. It's the end of an era. In multiple ways - You-Know-Who, Harry and I. _

_It means we're at the beginning of a new era. For some reason, I like that. I like how it sounds. I like how it feels. I like how it means everything._

_It's a beginning._


	4. Chapter 4 - A Simple Thought

Chapter 4 - A Simple Thought

"Well?" Ron asked him again for the eighty-sixth time.

Harry suddenly registered he was trying to talk to him. "Huh? Oh, right. Sorry."

His best friend rolled his eyes. "Of course. How did it go yesterday? You know, with Draco."

"It's still weird how you insist all three of us call him by his first name." Shuddering, Harry turned to face him. "As for how it went, it went...good."

Ron stared at him. "It went _good._"

Scratching his head, he half smiled, half grimaced. "Yeah, Ron. _Good_."

Ron's face was almost impossible to read. Almost. He was in disbelief. Shock. Utter confusion was taking over his brain. "Good."

"Yes, Ron. I know what I said." He said, giving in as a smirk tugged at his lips. Watching Ron's reactions was always incredibly fun to watch, for this exact reason: He is and never admit will admit it…

A Drama Queen.

It's just the truth.

Being a Drama Queen, Ron usually _always_ overreacts to information that he doesn't expect. Like this. And it's hilarious to watch every time.

"But...but he's still DRACO!" Ron's outburst snapped Harry right back where he left off.

"Well, obviously." Harry peered over his shoulder to see Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. "He has the same condescending smirk and the same high and almighty air around him. Of _course,_ he's still the same."

Ron threw his arms up in the air. "That's the point! How can _YOU_ have a good time with" He took a moment to thrust a finger pointing in Draco's direction, "_THAT_?!"

Harry sighed, a smile still on his face. "Look, Ron, as hard as it might be for you to register this, but maybeee Draco isn't all horrible. Maybe."

_Yeah. His smile isn't horrible, right? At least, when he actually smiles. And the sparkle in his eyes is quite cute. And how he too also makes a big fuss about small situations. AND his laugh. His laugh is like little giggles that give him a younger persona than his attitude on the outside gives. It's adorable. Everything about him is adorable. Even his-_

Wait…

Again? No. He couldn't like Draco. Right? It wasn't even a possibility. It just wasn't. But here he was. Thinking about Draco. Again. For the...third time? Doesn't matter. But it happened more than once. What did this mean? Nothing. Surely.

Shoot. Now even he's questioning _himself _if he likes Draco. Hermione's bad enough, he can't be thinking that.

But yet he is.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Harry! You've zoned out again!"

And yet again, he zoned out. Of course.

Then he saw Draco go to leave. He was leaving alone. Something impulsive took control of him. Why? He didn't know, but he wanted to listen to it, so he did.

"Have to go. Sorry." And with that, Harry was up and walking towards the exit. After Draco.

How this day came, he didn't know and why this day came, he also didn't know. He _knew_ there was a reason. He knew he'd figure it out. He knew it would take time. A lot of time.

And for some reason, in this exact moment, this exact time, this exact place, he didn't care.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm so so so sorry I haven't been updating this, I've been really busy and unmotivated, but I'm back into it now! Sorry, it's so short, I'll write a longer chapter - promise! Also, I have plans for a Klance fanfic, so make sure to keep an eye out for that if you like 'Voltron: Legendary Defender'...

Thanks for sticking around,

-PotterPup :DD


End file.
